1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to a vertical type electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors present as a medium being widely used in computers and other electronic device for electrically connecting the electronic device with each other to transmit signals. A common electrical connector usually includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing for transmitting signals, and a metal shell covering the insulative housing for shielding the electrical connector from being disturbed.
Various electrical connectors are designed by electronic companies for being used in different or same electronic devices. Of course, there will be many similar electrical connectors being designed, which is easily mismatched by consumers. When different electrical connectors are mismatched with each other, the electronic devices will transmit unmatchable signals to each other, which easily destroy the electronic devices.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above problems.